Live, Luffy!
by rockyroad69
Summary: After a terrible battle, Luffy loses all his crew members. Can he correct his past? Can he protect his friends? Time travel fic. Luffy x Robin. Pretty depressing. Dark Luffy. OOC Luffy. Enjoy, RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Live, Luffy!

**Prologue**

**This is a time travel fic, where Luffy loses his crew to a terrible battle. I was inspired to make this story when I was listening to River Of Deceit – Mad Season and Down In A Hole – Alice in Chains. Fantastic songs. Anyway,hope you enjoy it, RnR. Luffy x robin as time goes.  
**

Why…? Luffy only had that question that kept ringing in his mind. And it rang for more than 2 years, for he was not living the life of a victor, nor a loser, but a survivor. He defeated his enemies, the navy, but at a terrible cost. The cost of his friends. He was alone.. Alone! Tears fell as he thought about it.

_I will always protect you._

_I will NOT die._

_You failed, Strawhat. Kill me all you want, but face it, you failed._

Those words rang in his mind while he gorged himself on liquor on the Thousand Sunny, keeping his promise to Franky. There was so much pain in his heart, so much pain when he thought about the memories in this ship. By continuing to live, he chose his pain. But he could not die. Not when his friends gave their lives for his useless one. However, the loneliness was too much. He saw a kitchen knife placed on the table. An idea came to his mind.

"So, are you just going to give up, Captain-san?" A smooth, silky voice suddenly whispered.

..? What?

"We did not give our lives see you lie to yourself, Luffy" A deep voice stated

"LIES! YOU ARE HALLUCINATIONS! GO AWAY!" Luffy covered his ears, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks as he gorged down more liquor.

"Stop taking that much alcohol, Luffy. You're just as bad as Zoro!" A childlike voice said sternly as Luffy held his ears even tighter.

"Stand up shitty captain! Stop whining and crying!" A voice shouted.

While Luffy covered his ears, he still heard their voices.

..Why..? Why subject me to this..? _Everyone.. I'm so sorry.. I failed you.._

"No, you did not fail us Luffy, we failed you." That same deep voice stated.

"We're sorry we couldn't protect you, shitty captain!" That voice laughed.

_No, I failed you, everyone.. I couldn't protect you, Robin. I couldn't see you complete your dream, Zoro. I couldn't lead you to All Blue, Sanji. I couldn't see you complete the map of the world, Nami. I couldn't protect your dreams, guys.._

"Well, I became a brave warrior of the sea! Did you see me fight that Admiral to hold him off until you arrived, Luffy! I was captain that day! HAHAHA!" That familiar haughty voice proclaime, causing Luffy to smile, albeit in grief and sadness.

"Did you see my SUUUPEERRR _BOMB! _I took out all those pesky ships with it!" Another familiar voice said proudly. Broken stars started to form on Luffy's eyes, he remembered that explosion.

"See, Captain-San? We failed you!" The smooth voice said comfortingly.

Luffy tensed.

"I'm sorry Luffy, we didn't let you protect us.._ But don't lie to yourself, Luffy. _You are_ never _alone" A feminine voice said, this time it came from one with orange hair.

"YOHOHOHO, IM FINALLY DEAD!" A musician proclaimed, causing Luffy to smile for the first time in many years.

"Always remember Captain-san, we are alive," The silky voice said

_But I saw you die._

"No, Luffy. We are alive. In this ship. More importantly, in your heart. Your life itself. Remember this Luffy, we would have not given our lives for someone lesser." The deep voice said sternly.

_I know, Zoro._

"You are our final wish, Luffy. We were always be with you no matter what" The smooth voice said.

_As were you, my dear Robin. Thank you._

"Don't steal so much food next time, shitty captain!" A voice said, laughing.

_I'll try, Sanji._

"Be As Great As the GREAT CAPTAIN SOGEKING!" the haughty voice screamed.

_I will, Usopp._

"Be strong, Luffy. I'm so sorry we put you through so much pain. Be the King" the feminine voice said.

_I'm sorry too, Nami. By the way, I told you, I will be the man who will be the pirate king!_

"Don't be so reckless with yourself, Luffy! Cut down on that alcohol intake! Don't be sad!

_Haha, Chopper, you got it._

"BE SUUPPEEERRRR"

_Of course, Franky_

"This calls for a song Luffy! A new era fit for a KING! YOHOHO"

_You never change do you, Brook? _

"We'll have a new adventure!"

_..Sunny..? Yes, yes.. This will be a great adventure.. I will protect everyone this time.. I WILL BE KING!_

**"LIVE, LUFFY!" **

**HOHOHO I really am proud of this oneshot. Hope you enjoyed this! Have a good day. Be sure to take care of yourself! Toodles!~**

**Y'know, I'm thinking of making a time travel fic based on the time after this oneshot.. What do you guys think? **

**Update : a time travel fic it is! **


	2. Chapter 2

Live, Luffy!

**A New Start**

**Anyway, my holidays have started and I finally, finally have time for fanfics! Warming a cold heart will be updated very soon(advertising, i know, haha!)! Anyway, with the support of many of my friends, I've decided to convert this oneshot to a time travel fic. Hope you enjoy..! The pairing…. Hmmm.. I suck at romance, but I'l give luffy x robin a try. If you don't like it or feel uneasy, I'll edit it out. Anyway, have fun!**

Luffy was pacing around, thinking of a new journey. It was all good preparing a new journey and all that, but he still had second thoughts. While he had no problem with getting another crew and setting sail again, he would always turn back to the memories of his old family, his friends. His original crew. He looked at his past pictures with affection, particularly that sweet smooth talker, only to hear a banging sound on his cabin door.

"Hey! Luffy!" A familiar deep, elderly voice shouted, causing Luffy to breathe a sigh of relief at who it was – he was weakened enough by grief.

"Rayleigh-ossan!" Luffy happily answered as he opened the door to Roger's former first mate who entered.

While Luffy was making tea for Rayleigh, Luffy was thinking about how exactly he was going to find new members to man the ship – he couldn't man the ship alone, now could he? As he sat down with Rayleigh, he was speaking about that particular subject, hoping that Rayleigh had some ideas to aid with that particular problem.

"Well, you could always retire, like me, if it's so hard for you. Live a quiet life, do the odd pirating jobs, maybe even apply for a Shichibukai position. While the Government hates you, you are still a man of influence in the New World," Rayleigh suggested.

"I would _never _bow to those **_dogs._** "Luffy replied venomously, while Rayleigh simply shrugged while quietly spitting his tea out(it was really terrible).

"Then, what are you going to do? Waste away here? Try to emulate the family that you once had?" Rayleigh asked, testing Luffy's resolve to start a new journey, while he fingered an object in his pocket.

"I would never emulate them, or waste away. Instead, I would honor their memory by using the life they gave me for a new start. A new journey. A new family. And this time, I WILL protect them, their dreams, their wishes. This time, I will honor my word. I will do everything and** ANYTHING** in my power to protect them. Nothing will stop me this time. Not even those men. NONE will get in my way now." Luffy declared, while sporting a darker but a prouder look than he had for the past few years.

Rayleigh, satisfied with Luffy's declaration, said, "I felt your friends' presences.. While it is of the dead, it was so powerful that it drew me here, you know?"

Luffy, confused, said, "Haki..? So, it wasn't just a dream..?"

"No, I don't believe it was, boy.. This was a miracle in itself.. To think it was a friendship so strong it could be felt by an outsider just probing his haki." Rayleigh chuckled with amazement, and finally took out the object in his pocket.

"What is that..?" Luffy asked, as Rayleigh took out something that looked like a clock pendant.

"This, Luffy, is something I found a long time ago in Raftel. Only now, I realize it drew me to come here. Perhaps, this is the moment it has waited for." Rayleigh said.

While Luffy stared in wonder, Rayleigh remembered the inscription on the casing that held the pendant .

"_The Secret of Time. The Healer of Hearts, The Destroyer of Many."_

While he could guess what it meant, he couldn't confirm it. The wind was broken, the clock wouldn't work no matter how he tried to fix it. Then suddenly, he heard it click. At the same time, he felt the presence of Luffy's friends. That couldn't have been a coincidence, as Luffy was suddenly going to start a new journey. Only then, he finally realized the clock's true purpose.

"This clock grants the power of time once, only once. " Rayleigh said, noticing the fragility of the clock' presence.

"You mean.. It will bring me back in time..?" Luffy whispered as he finally caught on to what the clock would do. A feeling of longing grew in his chest as he

"I believe so. And I believe it chose you to use it, Luffy. But, you_ must_ be careful. Time sometimes do not take kindly to being forcefully changed." Rayleigh said, handing his student, who held it with a new determination as he had a chance. A last chance.

"I'm going to meet you again, everyone. Just wait. This time, nothing will stand in my way of protecting you._ Nothing._" Luffy whispered, and whined(is it whined or winded?) the clock.

A rush went through him. He was suddenly sucked through a black hole(he found it fun), and found himself facing a door. It read "Party Bar", and when he attempted to open it, he found his way blocked by a tall man who was wearing black, looking down on him.

"Why have you come?" The man asked.

"To save my friends and to complete my journey."Luffy answered without any hesitation.

"Is that all you came here for? Do you think I am that dull to think that you did not come here for vengeance, under the guise of 'saving your friends'?" the man said sternly to Luffy, his eyes piercing through Luffy.

"I only come to protect my family, nothing more. If men decide to stand in my way of protecting them, so be it. I was too soft back then. I will not make the same mistake again. This time, I will do **anything and everything."** Luffy said with fiery determination.

The man simply laughed and said, "Very well. You may pass. But know this, child. You are walking a dark path. You would give in to anger and vengeance to correct your past and to soothe your guilt. I only let you pass because this interests me. To see a pure heart like yours corrupted is indeed… fascinating. I cannot wait to see how this story ends. Will you destroy everything for blind hatred, or will you heal fast enough to see reason? I can't wait."

While this made Luffy extremely uncomfortable, he did not dwell on it. He had a chance. A new start. Again, his friends was the ones who saved him. Opening the door, he smiled for the first time since his friends revisited him. It was a new start, and he couldn't wait to meet his family again.

A familiar voice then said with a voice full of worry, "Hey Anchor, wake up! Wake up!"

"Shanks…?"

**OK THIS IS MY CRACK ON A TIME TRAVEL FANFIC! HOHOHOH. Anyway, I opted for a pretty slow buildup coz honestly speaking although I love the concept of time travel fanfics, I don't really like it when authors just jump into the story itself. Time travel isn't that simple, now is it? Now, Luffy's not going to be as nice as he was. Nuff said, he's going to be pretty OOC. He's going to be ruthless, and pretty smart, amd scary. Anyway, that's what the pairing is there for hohoho. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, toodles!~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Live, Luffy! Chapter 3**

**Hello people! Sorry for the long delay. I had a massive writer's block. Anyway, enjoy reading, and don't forget to RnR. Please go easy on me if there's a slight drop on quality with my writing, I'm pretty out of practice. Criticism is appreciated (I haven't been writing for some time). Anyway, I must say I was really pleasantly surprised at the reception this story had. You guys are absolutely fantastic. If I meet you all, I'll hug all of you.**

"Shanks..?" Luffy muttered dizzily as he slowly woke up.

"Anchor! What happened?" Shanks asked, worried for the boy.

Before the boy could answer, there was a loud bang as some men entered the bar. Luffy recognized them as the mountain bandits who had indirectly cost Shanks his left arm. Anger began to rise as he remembered all the incidents caused by this band of mountain bandits. While the bandits began humiliating Shanks, they did not notice the look of anger that was emanating from Luffy. While Shanks just took it, deeming the bandits not to be worth it, Luffy snapped, unable to see his idol getting humiliated by a bunch of _weaklings_ and _cowards._

"You will not disrespect this man." Luffy whispered dangerously, leaking his Haki as he became angrier at those bandits.

It was there Shanks felt the pressure. He could only look in shock as he saw the 'Anchor' send a powerful wave of Haki to the bandits. However, what truly shocked him was that the bandits were not knocked out. They were instead convulsing on the floor, muttering gibberish and crying on the floor while Luffy looked at them with hatred and anger. Luffy then slowly rose from his seat, and threw all the bandits out. Shanks shuddered. It was a long time Shanks had seen that specific effect of especially potent Haoshoku Haki. To overcome men so thoroughly that they are driven mad.

"How did you do that…? That was Haki… That was Haoshoku Haki! And so potent! How did a kid like you do that…?" Shanks whispered to the boy, he hadn't gotten over his shock.

Luffy cursed quietly, knowing that now he had no choice but to tell them about his past. That potent form of Haki could not have come out of a seven year old. He knew that Shanks and his crew wouldn't leave until they got their answers, and Luffy could only sigh as he started telling them his story. Shanks could only frown in disbelief as he listened to Luffy, and eventually in sadness as he listened to the boy talk about how he lost his crew and fell into depression. When Luffy finished his story, Shanks and his crew couldn't help but be convinced. Luffy had told no lies, physically at least. Also, technically speaking, that was the only explanation to how Luffy got his monstrous Haki. A controlled, potent blast like that would take years of training to achieve.

While Luffy grimaced at the fact that he told his secret to someone else, he could not help but feel a great weight lift off his shoulders. Shanks had not ridiculed him or laughed at him; he had simply listened and comforted Luffy for his loss. Luffy smiled his first true smile in a long time as he scolded himself for even having reservations trusting Shanks about his secret.

"Although, I don't recommend you showing that power anytime soon, Anchor. And don't lose your temper like that. Many other men are not as weak as that bandit." Shanks sternly said, knowing how relentlessly he would be hunted by many figures in the Grand Line if he was deemed as a threat. Not to mention he was a D, which amplified his threat. His temper wouldn't help him in anyway. Shanks was also uncomfortable with Luffy's clear hidden hatred, but decided not to press it - he heard enough to understand what happened.

"I know, Shanks. I have a reminder about that anyway... Hey, YOU'RE STILL CALLING ME ANCHOR!" Luffy shouted. Shanks simply snickered as he observed Luffy rubbing his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong with your chest, Anchor? You've been rubbing it since we started talking…" Shanks asked, curious.

"This… Is a reminder of what I lost, and the cost of my mistakes," Luffy said darkly as he pulled up his shirt, showing a brutal X-shaped scar which covered much of his chest.

Shanks grimly nodded as he forced himself not to press Luffy on the details. Luffy noticed his look of concern and laughed.

"Don't worry Shanks, I won't make the same mistakes! I will not let them die again! I will become KING!" Luffy shouted, with a voice full of conviction.

Shanks fingered his hat, remembering what his old captain told him. Perhaps, it was his time to pass on the hat to someone who would lead a new era. Looking at Luffy, he was convinced he had found just the man. However, Shanks was also worried about Luffy. He felt the hate and need for revenge which emanated from the boy. Shanks could only shake his head as he thought about what Luffy would try to do. However, he recognized that it was not his place to say anything. An idea, however, came to Shanks.

Luffy, who was waiting for a response, didn't expect what was coming. He could only look up just in time as Shanks pounced on him.

Shanks started to laugh uncontrollably, along with his crew members, and began to tickle Luffy while saying, "How can you be pirate king when you can't even beat _this? _DAHAHAHAHA! "

"HAHA.. SHUT UP.. HAHAHA!" Luffy continued to laugh as Shanks relentlessly continued to tickle him.

After a while though, Benn forced Shanks of the poor boy, who was already in tears from Shanks's merciless tickling. Luffy then made a serious face and said, "Well.. Don't tell anyone about this, okay? I have no intention of being hunted now…"

Shanks nodded seriously, and did something he had been planning to for some time now. He gave Luffy his hat. The crew was stoned. They knew that hat was beyond treasure for Shanks. It was a memento and gift from his previous crew and captain. Luffy could only stare in wonder as he held his old hat, the hat he wore to so many battles, including that last battle. It was then he made a promise. A lifelong promise which had pushed him in his previous life, and a promise that would continue to push him in his second life. The promise to protect his friends.

"OK LETS PARTY! IN CELEBRATION FOR LUFFY!" Shanks shouted to his crew, who cheered.

"Captain, did you forget? You drank all the remaining sake," Makino said kindly, while Shanks instantly grimaced and moaned, much to the mirth of his crew.

Seeing his chance, Luffy began to slip out of the bar, hoping to avoid more questions about his crew. He shuddered to think what would happen if Shanks knew about his previous relationship with Robin.

"Hey, not so fast Anchor! There's still questions we want to ask!" Shanks called, dragging Luffy back into the bar.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Luffy shouted.

"You said there were hot girls in your crew, right? So how were they..?" Shanks asked cheekily while his crew intently listened.

"_NOOOOOOOOO, I CANT LIE FOR SHIT, HOW AM I GONNA DO THIS?!" _Luffy frantically thought.

Shanks smirked at Luffy's face, which started to go red.

(1116 words)

**OK done! Anyway, I must say. I'm pretty impressed with this chapter, considering how out of shape I was at writing. If you wanna know how out of shape I was, read 'Failure' in my profile. Anyway, please comment on my writing style. That way, I can find ways to improve it. Everything except that sweet haki ability to drive people crazy belongs to Oda-sensei!**

**Review replies.**

**Doubledamn : Thank you so much mate! I agree,**_** Once Again**_** is to date, one of the best Time-Travel fics out there in IMO.**

**Bloodyflower : Well thank you, and here's ur update! =))**

**Guest : well, you'll find out later, won't you? ;)**

**Gordon72 : haha, you're right! In fact, this story **_**is **_**inspired by Once Again.**

**Thank you for everything guys, hope you enjoyed your day, ****RnR,**** and toodles!~~~**


End file.
